


Persuasion

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You let Warlock stay, I'll totally put out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

"No."

"John, it's Christmas."

"Exactly."

"You're going to turn someone away at Christmas? Really, John? _You're_ going to be the 'no room at the inn' guy?"

"Better than being 'that guy'."

"Bullshit. C'mon, McClane! You let Warlock stay, I'll totally put out."

"You already put out."

"Yes, true. But I'll do that thing you like."

"You already do that thing I like. All the time. You like that thing more than I do."

"Fine! You let Warlock stay, and I won't tell Lucy that you've spent the last three nights following her and Jim."

"…you drive a hard bargain, kid."


End file.
